


dont say anything, just whistle to my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Seo Changbin, Canon Compliant, Changbin is lowkey a thot, Choking, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Lee Felix, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Verbal Humiliation, god help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stray Kids except they all get to have their fun with Changbin.





	dont say anything, just whistle to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this... This is my first smut and i cried while writing it bc i don't know if i did it right LMFAO. enjoy this monstrosity. 
> 
> idk when ill upload the other chapters because me + smut = Death
> 
> changkanta is my beta reader as always and i'm so sorry for putting him through this

Changbin’s eyes shot up momentarily when a deep voice, as breathy as it was, called out his name. He squirmed a little on the cold ground, knees shaking at the tone of Felix’s voice. Changbin was sure he would have tumbled over and fell onto the floor if it wasn’t for his willpower that kept him sitting up. Even though his thin legs felt numb from being stuck in the same position for a solid ten minutes, he remained in a kneeling position, shaky breaths falling from his lips. With his knees spread slightly and his hands positioned behind his back, pressed against the lower area of it, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the burning glare of the other boy.

“Changbin.” When Changbin didn’t respond the first time, Felix repeated himself, a commanding tone holding his voice in a deep whisper. Crossing his left leg over his right knee on his spot on the couch in their living room, he furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the shorter boy from head to toe in silence. He admired the very image before him, finding it surprisingly hard to believe that his Changbin could ever be a naughty boy. His voice once again reverberated in the dorms and a small shiver instantly rocked through Changbin’s unmoving body, knocking air out of his lungs. He swallowed around the lump in his dry throat and, with the smallest of a hum, cocked his head to the side. “Yes, mommy?” Changbin risked speaking up, keeping his raspy voice as low as possible in case Felix didn’t want him to talk back. He’d open his eyes slowly after a moment, fixating them on the blonde’s face.

Anxiety lifted itself off of his chest when Felix didn’t frown or shake his head in disapproval as he usually would, meaning Changbin said the right thing. He quickly shifted from his position to where he was leaning towards Changbin, legs spreading quickly as he moved. It didn’t take his small hands long to find their way to Changbin’s soft cheeks; Felix pinched them, so, so hard that Changbin almost let out a pathetic whine. He swallowed it back, though, sucking in a breath when Felix continued to pull hard at the skin. “You’ve been such a bad boy lately.” Felix mumbled as a matter of fact, digging his nails into Changbin’s skin, almost scratching at the sensitive cheeks. Changbin held back the urge to thrash in his grip and only hissed through his gritted teeth, the sudden pain almost too much to handle.

“H- How? Wh— “A small pause followed. Changbin bit down hard when Felix stopped abruptly; his right hand moved down but his other palm stayed on Changbin’s cheek. The older expected a harsh slap that would send him onto the floor, but when it didn’t come, he was met with nothing but a curious look on the latter's pretty face. Sheer relief washed over him at that moment even despite Felix's harsh words that were still hanging in the tense air between them. He let out a soft breath, slightly furrowing his eyebrows. “What did I do, mommy?” The ravenhead pleaded, teary eyes searching Felix’s face for any emotions, but to no avail.

“You really don’t know?” Felix merely growled in response to the older boy, dragging out his slurred, accented words into a question. Changbin involuntarily shuddered at the latter’s tone. He remained silent, thoughts racing through his head as he recollected himself from his little daze and attempted to remember the one time he disobeyed Felix and did something bad.

Felix stared right back at him, his warm hand never moving away from the comfort of Changbin’s small cheek. He was still at a risk of being hit, but instead of sinking underneath Felix's condescending glare, excitement and anticipation started to rush through his veins, his heart beat quickening. “N— No, mommy. Please tell me what I did.” Changbin mewled softly, daring himself nuzzle into the soft hand resting idly on his cheek. But, as fast as Felix’s warmth had enveloped him before, it left him at the same speed. A low grunt bubbled up in his tight chest after Felix let go of him. Changbin, huffing out a breath, almost sprung up from his spot and threw himself onto the younger boy, but held himself back from even dwelling further on that. It would bring him much more trouble than anything else.

“Stupid little slut. I saw what you were doing with Seungmin.” Felix snapped all of a sudden, voice instantly rising from the once gentle tone into a snarl, stabbing right through Changbin’s chest. The black-haired boy almost fell back from the sudden insult, tears starting to form around the corners of his eyes. “Did you have fun whoring yourself all over him last night?” Felix’s words kept piling and piling, making Changbin’s stomach twist and turn at the mere thought of ever betraying his mommy. There’s no way he could ever; Seungmin was, as usually, friendly enough to help him out with a few dance moves that he deemed complicated.

Changbin desperately wanted to explain himself to the frustrated Australian, but no adequate words formed in his brain. He knew that, no matter how good his explanation was, Felix would still be as furious as he was when he first brought it up.

“Maybe you’d like it if he took my place, huh?” Felix cooed, his voice reaching Changbin’s ears in soft waves that barely rose above the thrumming of his heart against his rib cage. Changbin stared and stared at the blonde’s pretty face, replaying all the hectic events of last night in his half empty head. One of his hands shyly moved away from their designated position to press against Felix’s left knee, massaging it softly. Felix merely rolled his eyes at that, hurrying to slap the boy’s hand away, after which Changbin whined loudly in response.

Changbin, wincing and stumbling back a little, fell down to his knees, hissing through his teeth as he suddenly came in contact with the cold floor. “No touching me, filthy bitch. You’ll only be allowed to after you make up for trying to get into Seungmin’s pants.” The blond stated, his voice urging Changbin to dwell on how to truly make up for being so bad to him.

“But—”

“You want to be a good boy for mommy, right? Don’t you want to make mommy proud, angel?”

Contrary to the previous degrading, Changbin’s dick couldn’t help but immediately twitch at the softly spoken pet names. He hastily looked up with expectant eyes before letting out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. It took Felix’s gentle words a few moments to really sink in, partly because Changbin’s mind was clouded by the boy in front of him. Felix’s once fierce expression melted away into a soft, encouraging smile that Changbin had already seen too many times to count. It was impossible for him to protest any further.

“Okay, mommy.”

And with that, he carefully lowered himself on his back, wincing softly when his ever-growing erection brushed against the denim of his tight pants. Changbin hissed out a breath at that, feeling a pang of disappointment wash over him when Felix all but giggled at his pathetic attempt to put on a show for him. Changbin tried to push the shame away; he palmed the obvious bulge through his jeans first before doing anything else. He heard Felix hum thoughtfully from above him. Soft, almost muffled moans fell from his lips as he added friction onto his clothed cock, embarrassment quickly settling in when he took notice of Felix watching him intently.

He felt so small under his stare.

“Undress yourself, baby. Mommy can’t wait to see your pretty naked body.” Felix commanded suddenly despite the soft tone behind his whispery voice. His words, unpredictable as ever, caressed Changbin into a state of pure bliss. Each word repeatedly swiveled around his hazy mind; the way Felix spoke, the low, growly tone attached to his voice and the fact that he only got to call Changbin all those names - it was all unbearable.

Changbin complied after a short moment, blinking haphazardly. His dainty hands found their way to the middle of his pants, shaky fingers playing with the zipper for a second. He looked up to see Felix nod in approval before unbuttoning his pants, never taking his eyes off of the younger boy. As Changbin finally averted his gaze from Felix and glanced down, he shifted his hands to his hips. He held onto the material of his pants weakly, before lifting his legs shift up and kicking the clothing off of his trembling body. His dick sprung up neatly, pressing into his stomach and curving perfectly in that angle. His hoodie followed shortly after that, although it was discarded at a pace much faster than his pants.

 

Changbin shivered as the cold air tickled his bare skin. He was exposed to Felix; like this, he was so vulnerable, and he would be blatantly lying if he said it didn’t make him even more excited and turned on.

“Oh? You aren’t wearing underwear, princess?” Felix stated the obvious, making Changbin’s face grow immensely hotter. His once pale cheeks were coated in the darkest red hue, complimenting his honey skin and tracing out the prettiest contours of his sharp features. Felix took ahold of the boy’s clothes and, as carefully as he could without messing up, folded them neatly next to him, before turning all his attention towards the now completely naked male.

“Y- Yes, mommy…” He replied, biting down on his wet lip and settling both of his hands on the inside of his thighs spreading his legs. Changbin dug his nails into the sensitive skin there, tongue lolling out of his mouth and sliding over his lower lip, moisturizing it in a relatively playful manner.

“So you were expecting this, huh, Binnie boy?” Felix once again brought it up. Changbin would nod furiously, embarrassment dancing across his half lidded, glossy eyes. He could feel Felix’s eyes on his cock even as he was speaking to him. It only made blood rush faster to his cock, making it twitch and beg for any type of attention. He thrust his hips up at that, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth and biting into his skin, muffling an embarrassingly high and loud moan that suddenly leapt out of his throat.

“Hey, hey, darling, move your hand away from your mouth. Can you do that for mommy? I want to hear your adorable little moans.”

Since Felix asked him to, Changbin did as he was told almost immediately. He could see pre-cum leaking out of the head and sliding down the rest of his dick, reaching his base. It was what drew the last straw. Changbin’s hand moved from his lips down his body, and finally, his fingers took ahold of his dick.

He immediately moaned Felix’s name out, mushing the letters together so badly that it didn’t even sound like the boy’s name anymore. The fact that he couldn’t even pronounce his name properly under normal circumstances didn’t help. He heard Felix chuckle at that, and if it wasn’t for the fact he was watching so intently, he’d already be a hot, blushing mess underneath him. Changbin finally began to move his warm hand up and down, digits gliding over his foreskin and toying with his slit, rubbing it in the way he had learned felt very good. He threw his head back, banging it against the floor, but feeling too much pleasure all at once to care about the headache that was so small compared to what he was feeling from jerking himself off.

“Ooh, look at you, baby. Jerking yourself off in front mommy when the others could return at any time, ah?” Changbin only sped up at that, choking on a loud, breathy moan that filled the empty apartment. The thought of everyone else walking in on his pathetic self getting off in front of Felix quickly filled his mind and his cock twitched, pre-cum smearing all across his thin fingers. He imagined some of them join in while the rest screamed in utter disgust and left as quickly as possible; it was all too good to be true, Changbin concluded. Felix laughed out loud, and while Changbin was busy jerking himself off, he still could admire the beauty of his deep voice.

Changbin’s hips shot up as he fondled his dick, his body temperature growing incredibly high. Beads of sweat formed on the side of his forehead; Changbin’s eyes eventually fluttered close and he furrowed his eyebrows, stubborn on getting himself to cum for mommy.

“What a slut. But you’re my slut, right, angel?” Changbin spread his legs even more, rubbing at the base of his dick for a second before he slid his hand back to his head, twisting his wrist and jerking it around. “Y- Yes, mommy! Only your little slut…” Changbin shouted, an array of breathy moans pressing from in between his slick lips. His orgasm was starting to build up in the pit of his stomach - waves of pleasure rolled up and down his whole body, at which Changbin only groaned Felix’s name over and over again, thrusting his cock into empty air.

“Mommy, I’m gonna cum. Please, let me cum.” Changbin hissed, opening one eye to take a good luck at Felix. Felix was adamant on letting him cum just yet, but he didn’t form a definite answer.

“Mommy, please! I need to cum!” Changbin begged and begged, slowing his pace in case Felix forbid him to do so. His whole body shook as he let his pinky finger play with his gaping hole when he brushed his hand over it. Peeking up at the blond, Changbin’s face curled in a small scowl at the lack of reply.

“I need it so bad, mommy, can I cum?” He repeated, over and over again.

“No, babyboy. No cumming until I tell you to. Now, remove your hand from your useless dick.” Felix cut him off abruptly. Changbin’s eyes went wide at the obscure request; he was so, so close. To have Felix cut his pleasure short settled in way worse than what he had imagined.

Still, Changbin listened. He reluctantly moved his hand from his twitchy dick; he stared at the wet tip of it, biting his tongue when he brought his hand behind him, using it for support. He looked at the younger through his long eyelashes, remaining silent until Felix’s voice rung through his head again.

“Undress me, darling.” Felix spoke softly, lowering himself to the floor; Changbin followed quickly, raising his frame to his knees until him and the younger were only a few centimeters apart. Changbin blinked and cocked an eyebrow, keeping his eyes locked on Felix’s own, drowsy looking ones. His clean hand made its way to Felix; quietly, unsurely, he ran it down the other’s arm, only to feel the boy jerk away.

“I said, undress. Not touch me, babyboy. You’re good for me, I know you can do this right, kitten.” Felix purred out a simple instruction, curling his fingers around Changbin’s hand and guiding it to the collar of his messy shirt. Changbin stared at him with bewildered eyes but did as he was told, forgetting his own touch starved self for a mere moment. He tugged at Felix’s shirt with his other hand, wet fingers tugging at the article until he grasped it strong enough to pull it over the male’s head. As soon as Felix was out of it, he smashed his mouth against Changbin’s. The younger’s lips opened instantly, welcoming. Felix’s tongue coyly found its way inside and basked in the warm cavern that Changbin provided. Their tongues flicked around each other hungrily, Felix occasionally sliding his over Changbin’s teeth. Muffled moans came from the both of them, hands roaming exposed bodies that rubbed against each other so desperately that everything around them became blurry within a few seconds. Felix sucked on Changbin’s lips, warning him that he was about to pull away soon. And when he did, Changbin was left mouth agape, barely able to regain his composure, missing the warmth of Felix’s slick mouth against his.

When he finally caught him off guard, Felix attached himself to the boy’s exposed neck.

Changbin instinctively jerked his head back, giving Felix even more space to mark; he left pretty love bites down Changbin’s thin neck, each one of them varying in size and shape. Changbin didn’t bother holding his voice in at that point; incoherent words spilled from his mouth then and there as well, his shaky hands stuck on Felix’s lower stomach, grazing the toned skin there. His movements grew much sloppier and he was rendered locked in space, barely able to comply to Felix’s order. “Good job, baby.” Felix whispered once he was done with a hickey on Changbin’s collar bone, his lips twitching up in a smile against it, proud at his masterpiece. “Don’t stop. Undo my pants now, Binnie.”

“This one is for hugging Hyunjin the other day.” Felix purred into Changbin’s skin, moving his soft lips over the sensitive but already marked skin, placing a small lick to it. He brought the hickey to Changbin’s attention and where exactly it was by dragging his teeth around it, laughing softly against the boy. Changbin winced, realizing it was placed on a visible spot, just above his collar bone.

“And this is for kissing Chan on the cheek today.” Felix licked a mark that was behind Changbin’s ear, breathing out an airy giggle as a low moan made its way from in between Changbin’s lips. Said ravenhead eventually gathered enough strength to unzip Felix’s skinny pants, moving his hands to his sides to start tugging them off of his legs.

“This… This is for Seungmin and last night.” Felix pointed out the biggest mark on Changbin’s throat, giving it a teasing lick, sucking on it in a way that left Changbin groaning Felix’s name out; he couldn’t handle much of this any longer.

Felix’s pants were finally off after a moment. It took a little bit of hassle until Felix’s was also left completely bare, him having to even stand up a little so that Changbin could free him of his jeans.

Felix eventually leaned back, admiring Changbin’s neck covered in purple love bites. They complimented his skin so nicely that Felix’s breath caught in his throat; he couldn’t take his eyes off of this mess of a boy.

“Lay on your back now, darling. Mommy is gonna feed you some milk.”

Changbin, as impatient as ever, returned to his original position. He breathed out when his back came in contact with the cold floor for the second time, but he didn’t have it in himself to complain. He would stare at Felix’s hard, thick cock for a second, mouth watering at the thought of milking all his cum out of him. His breath stopped in his throat before he bucked his hips up after a second. When Felix brought his dick to Changbin’s mouth, he gladly opened it, tongue snaking out, waiting.

Felix’s dick was so hard, Changbin noticed, that it simply seemed way too big for his mouth at this point. With a small hum, Felix took ahold of Changbin’s tousled hair and suddenly jerked his head forwards, the boy’s wet, sloppy mouth enveloping his cock flawlessly.

Changbin still choked at that, air knocking itself out of him as he exhaled through his nose, tears welling up around the corners of his eyes.

Felix instantly moaned out at the feeling his dick hitting the back of Changbin’s throat. It twitched inside of him, and as Felix gripped to his hair, Changbin’s voice raised into a groan which vibrated against Felix’s length and sent a shudder down his arched spine. Changbin gave his head a small, shy lick, swirling his skillful tongue around it even as his eyes widened and his ability to breathe was cut short thanks to the cock stuffed deep in him. He didn’t mind, not in the slightest, because it was Felix’s cock that was aggressively smashed into his mouth and doing this to him, even if he could barely breathe.

“What a good mouth pussy, huh, baby? See, you took me in so well. Good bitch.” Felix let loose a grunt, his legs on each side of Changbin trembling. Eventually, he jerked Changbin’s head back and fucked his way into his mouth, pulling out all the way in before sliding back in. The warmth of Changbin’s welcoming mouth enveloped his twitchy member, pre-cum leaking out and sliding down the rapper’s throat as smoothly as it could. Felix closed one of his eyes, moaning in perfect sync with Changbin; their voices filled the apartment, rendering them as the only audible sounds in the dorms.

 

Changbin sucked him off the best he could as the blond kept thrusting back and forth at an agonizingly fast pace. Considering it wasn’t him who set up the pace of this, but rather Felix himself, Changbin gradually grew used to it. He flicked his tongue around Felix’s cock, even probing his slit with the tip of it. Feeling his own member twitch at the sensation, Changbin furrowed his eyebrows, hips bucking up. His throat, though, tightened around Felix; the blond repeated Changbin’s name over and over, rolling it off of his tongue so smoothly that Changbin felt another wave of pleasure roll over him.

Felix leaned over and almost sat on Changbin’s face, smacking his hips against him so hard that Changbin barely had any time to breathe. Oxygen slowly made its way in and out of Changbin’s lungs, but it wasn’t enough; exhaling just through his nose made his head spin, and soon enough, he was barely able to focus.

He felt Felix’s cock twitch inside of him as Changbin choked once again. His hands came up to rest on Felix’s back, the ravenhead refusing to touch his cock solely because Felix had ordered him not to. Suddenly, Changbin’s dick twitched and his vision was clouded with pure white, eyes closing momentarily as cum squirted out of him. He shot his load over his lower stomach and a small part of Felix’s back; Changbin rode his orgasm slowly even as Felix kept facefucking him. Drool rolled down from the corners of Changbin’s mouth. He looked up, admiring Felix’s face for a mere moment.

“I’m going to cum, angel. Make sure to drink all of mommy’s thick cum, okay?” Felix murmured, running a hand through his dark locks and making Changbin mewl, the sound quiet and muffled. “Milk me dry, understood, kitten? You must eat up all of it if you want mommy to forgive you.” The male repeated himself, still not noticing that Changbin had only orgasmed a few moments before him.

With a few more harsh thrusts that sent Changbin over the edge, Felix slitted his dark eyes to look at the boy under him. Finally, Felix seemed to slow his pace down until he forced himself against Changbin’s face again and suddenly released his load into him. Thick cum squirted out of his dick and down Changbin’s throat - he gasped and winced at the sudden pain in his lower jaw. Still, he didn’t dare close his mouth. He swallowed all of Felix’s cum that was ruthlessly shot down his throat, and while it was salty, the taste wasn’t unfamiliar to Changbin.

Felix pulled away with a content sigh, rolling off of the smaller boy and sitting himself down next to him. He shot Changbin a curious look, watching the latter lap up all of his cum and not discard a single bit of it. Running a gentle hand through Changbin’s soft, fluffy hair, Felix couldn’t hold back a smile once Changbin made sure to eat up all of the thick white cum that was glued to the corners of his abused mouth.

Changbin relaxed into his touch, finally getting to nuzzle his head into the younger’s touch.

“You were so good for me, Binnie. Mommy forgives you.” Felix noted, leaning down to place a soft kiss on top of Changbin’s head. The older breathed out, staying exactly where he was, not daring to move because the last thing he wanted was for Felix to let go.

“Thank you, Felixie.”


End file.
